


Turn around, bright eyes

by hudsteith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: Will thought he could handle a night with dance, The Police songs and seeing Mike and Eleven and their love story. But he didn't.Mike will show him how wrong Will is about him.





	Turn around, bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here, so i'm glad to read all you think of, to make better fics :)  
> Follow me in Twitter: @hudsteith

Will was excited to go to Snow Ball. Ok, excited could be a strong word. He was happy he _could_ go to the Snow Ball, with everything that happened in the last times with him. Maybe going there would be good for he feel normal, after all.  
When he put your clothes and look yourself in the mirror, he felt very childish. He’s the minor of the party, has a haircut that boys in your age didn’t use anymore, but your mom did the best: bought a brown collet and a blue tie, making him fell that he’s going to church. But he took a deep breath and pretend to forget all of that, cuz he has to have fun tonight.  
While he was in the car, in the backsit, hearing, far away, your mom and Jonathan talking about the Ball, he thought about the dancing lessons taken from your mother. He didn’t need that; not that he was a born-dancer, but Will knew that no one will invite him to dance, and he wouldn’t ask any girl to dance, for sure. Actually, he couldn’t think in any girl of school that makes him go till her and ask to dance.  
Maybe Will never had thought in the subject seriously, but he didn’t think in girls at all. Maybe he was the type of boy that likes one girl only. _The girl_. That one that makes your heart beats faster. The other girls would be just another girls. But until this moment the girl didn’t show to him. This worries him, because all the boys of your age already talk about girls, even if were magazine girls. Even Mike, that didn’t talk that much about girls, likes one.  
Mike. His best friend since always. The only person that understand him and he knows that could count with. Even dating Eleven (or whatever those two mean), Mike would never let to be something for him. This worries him too, because Will couldn’t control your thoughts about your best friend. And Will just wanted that those thoughts go away, for he really could like some girl.  
When he came to the Ball, Lucas and Mike were already there. And Will couldn’t let notice that Mike was distracted.  
“What is wrong with him?” Will asked to Lucas, after being ignored for Mike twice.  
“Eleven. She didn’t come yet.” Lucas said. And he opened a smile. “Max came. I look cool, Will?”  
“Yes.” said Will, seconds before Max joined the group.  
Dustin was the last to come, and his hair made with Will forgot a little the sadness he started to feel.  
He felt a cold on his spine when the firsts rings of a ballad began to play. Every Breath you Take. He felt bad; he knew he ended up alone. Lucas was dancing with Max already. Dustin walked to the party looking for a dance partner. It’s just he and Mike now. Will and Mike’s brown eyes. Will and Mike’s shy smile. Will and the boy that makes him questionnaire if he’s really anormal.  
“Hey, zombie boy. Do you wanna dance?” a girl with a blue dress asked.  
She’s taller and a grade after Will. He never imagine that someone would ask to dance, even more a girl older than him. Will panicked, barely know how to form the words, and he look to Mike, that just shake his shoulders, not knowing what to say to his friend.  
Will thought that would be better dance with someone than pass all night sitting and looking people dancing. Just a song.  
“Uh...Ok.” he said, giving a nervous smile to the girl.  
They walked to the dance floor, Will passing his hands over the girl, she doing the same with him, and started the swing in the music rhythm. That’s dancing. Will sometimes looked to his right, and saw Mike looking to the entrance, waiting Eleven to show up in any minute. This hurts Will.  
The song passes slow and the girl not even talked to him, just swings with no chill, but he didn’t care much. Just because when the chorus began, the gym door opened and a girl got for it. Eleven.  
Will saw Mike’s fixed look to the girl, that gets closer more and more, and he swears that Mike said “you look beautiful” to her. Will didn’t care if he’s dancing in the rhythm anymore, if he crushed his partner’s feet (he did twice), or he didn’t hear her complaining. He just looked to Mike and Eleven dancing close to him, and saw in slow motion Mike getting closer to Eleven and giving her a kiss.  
The song was really getting slower, he didn’t know how long takes to Mike and Eleven’s kiss and the girl asks him if he wants to dance the next song. Will just heard her the third time that she asked.  
“Better not. But it was nice.” said Will, giving a guilty smile.  
The girl gave a sarcastic smile and went to her friends.  
Will went to his table, waiting his friends to get back there. The boy wasn’t excited at all, and he knew that the night would go crawling.  
And then, looking to Mike and Eleven dancing, Will understood that what he thought he should feel for a girl he would never feel. Because he felt for a boy. He felt for Mike. It’s already complicated like Mike, but more complicated is like Mike and Mike doesn’t like him back. This made all the discovery (that isn’t much that surprising) being more difficult.  
Max and Lucas got back after two more songs, and take Coke for them and for Will, and then came Dustin, more happy for have danced with Nancy, and then came Mike and Eleven. Will noticed that they was holding hands.  
“Dustin, why you was dancing with my sister?” asked Mike, and he looks confused.  
“Please, Mike.” Dustin laughed. “Nancy is pretty, mas she’s…like 10 years older than me!”  
“Don’t call my sister pretty. Is weird.” Mike made a annoying face, making his friends laugh.  
“Will, can you teach me History? I’m still adapting and the boys said that you’re good in History.” asked Eleven, with a polite smile.  
Will couldn’t even not like Eleven. She’s cool, and sometimes she makes things fly, just to make boys have fun. Eleven would be a good girlfriend for Mike and a good friend for him, if he allow himself to be her friend.  
“Ok.” Will said, and he tried a pure smile.  
The night continued being tough for Will, but he tried his best to be fun for him. At least he tried.  
-  
One week passed and Will still don’t accept what he was feeling. He yelled with himself, saying to stop those things, but didn’t work. One time Joyce heard he saying this and thought that her son was having a delirium, but Will said that he was kidding. She didn’t believe, but leave him alone.  
Mike noticed that Will was weird since the Snow Ball. He was getting much better in past weeks, talking more, laughing more with him and the boys, but something happened in that Ball to let him quieter again. And he decided that he would know what happened.  
In the end of the afternoon, without warning, Mike knocked in Byers door, with a bag full of table games, his pajamas and candies. Will was happy that Mike came, even with his feelings got messed up during the last days.  
Joyce came home and send the boys to bed, but none of them was sleepy. They turned off the light, got up to Will’s bed and Mike turned on his flashlight, and was making creepy faces, making Will laugh, until the small boy stopped and looked to him seriously.  
“What is going on, Will?” asked Mike. “You’re weird and I’m your best friend. You should tell me what’s going on.”  
Will looked to his fingers, the shame burn him up, and Mike saw the boy’s pale face turn a red colour, and he smiled. Will was cute, even in a dark room.  
“I don’t know if I can tell you.” Will’s voice was low and shy.  
“Ok. So I’m gonna do this: I tell one secret and then you tell me yours.” said Mike. “How about that?”  
“Yours has to be really good.” laughed Will.  
“Ok.” Mike smiled and getting more closer. “I like someone.”  
Will stopped smiling. Your heart lost a beat.  
“I know. El.” Will said.  
“Not El. I mean, her too, but is someone else.” Mike said.  
“What you mean?” Will got confused. “Do you like two persons? _At same time_? How this is possible?”  
“I don’t know. I just do.” Mike shake his shoulders, like this was less important than it looks.  
Will got sadier. Mike likes two girls. He couldn’t believe in his bad luck.  
“And who is?” Will thought that his voice pretended curiosity. Or that’s his wish.  
Mike’s face glows up and Will saw a big smile. It was like Mike was looking for something very beautiful, and Will felt a tremble in his fingertips. Why he was nervous?  
“You, Will.” Mike Wheeler’s smile was never so pretty than now.  
Will knew what he heard, but he wasn’t believe that this was real. None in any parallel universes that he believes he’d imagine Mike would like him. His head was spinning, and he can’t know how to stop.  
Will’s eyes just plinked and Mike smiled with his friend’s reaction, Will didn’t answered anything, but at least wasn’t a bad reaction. The seconds was passing and Mike realize that he had to make a move, or Will would get static forever.  
“Can I kiss you?” those words sounds so simple, that when Mike told them he knew that was nothing wrong there.  
Mike was never too close to Will, their noises were almost touching and Will could count the boy’s eyelashes.  
“Y-yes.” Will came to Earth again just to say this.  
Mike got your face close to Will’s until their lips touch. Will didn’t know what to do; it was his first kiss. He saw that Mike has his eyes closed, so he did the same. He couldn’t be an expert of kisses, but Will was liking this one. Mike’s lips were soft and had good taste. He could feel the chocolate taste they ate earlier, and it was so much better on Mike’s lips.  
Mike gave one more kiss before step back of Will. The flashlight shine the short distance between they two. Mike had a big smile and Will was too shy, looking down, even he was extremely happy.  
“What’s your secret, Will?” asked Mike, breaking the silence.  
Will already had forgotten the deal, your head was full of new informations and reminding every second of the kiss (kisses) they shared.  
But he hadn’t reasons to fear of, after all.  
“Is that I realized that I like you. In this way.” Will said in low tone.  
“That’s ok.” Mike said.  
“But...Eleven?” this was still confused in his head.  
“Will, I like you and El in the same way.”  
“Do you like boys and girls?”  
Mike just shaked the shoulders. He really didn’t care with it.  
“I like you since ever, actually. And days ago I said to El about it.” Mike said when he played with the flashlight. “She didn’t see anything wrong. She said ‘If you like him the same way you like me, Will has so much luck’”.  
Will really like Eleven, after all.  
“So, are we gonna…” Mike saw Will making a ugly face. “date?”  
“Eleven isn’t the most girly girl that I know. She even know what _date_ means.” Mike said, and he took Will's hand. “Our connection goes beyond that date thing. We’re very united, we don't need this. Plus you and I have much more fun things to do that playing dates, like Nancy and Steve.”  
“I thought Nancy was dating my brother now.”  
“I really don’t know.”  
They laughed for a while, until looked for each other. They are together for so long that they didn’t feel the need to label what they are. And if fell they will know what to do.  
The two boys decided to share Will’s bed. No weird at all for them. Nothing more is weird to Will.  
“And Dustin, Lucas, Max…?” asked Will.  
“Tomorrow.” answered Mike.  
Will was almost to fall asleep when he remember something.  
“Mike, can I hold your hand?” asked Will.  
“Of course.” smiled Mike.  
Will put his hand over Mike’s and crossed their fingers. He waited Mike sleep to close his eyes and sleep with a smile in his face.


End file.
